Dubai pocket secretaries
This page contains transcripts of the pocket secretaries found during Black Market Buy, a main mission in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided that takes place in the Desert Jewel Resort Hotel located in Dubai. Topics include the hotel the arms deal between Sheppard and the Jinn, and Arun Singh's work as an undercover member of the Jinn. Transcripts Everyone has gone crazy! Found on a dead construction worker by the ladder in the access shaft. It is an account of the Aug Incident. To: Quasim Mir From: Kalim Khoury I was working on the fan system when we lost power. Stuck in here. But I think that means they can’t get at me. They’re killing everyone! They started screaming and attacking anything that moved. Where are you? If you can, make it up to the storage area on the roof. It’s caged in, you should be safe there. Might even have some medical supplies. Door code is 4801. Be safe friend. This place belongs to the dead Found in the south-side penthouse, first level To: Bakr Demian From: Fa'iz Baddour We should not be here, Bakr. The faster this deal of Singh’s is over, the better. This place is no longer meant for the living. It is a tomb and everything it contains has been tainted by death. Believe me. The things left here after the Incident may seem innocuous, but they are a trap, left by the people they belonged to as conduits between worlds. That is why you must leave these things where they are. Touch anything and you invite the grave into your life. Atrium Door Code Reset Found in the observation lounge '' '''To:' DJRDUB-Workers_ALL From: Wares Noori Attention all employees, Due to yet another power surge, the access code for the atrium doors was reset to 0682. I would like to remind you all once again, that until the electricians have completed their work, there can be no more than ONE line running from any outlet. We hope to have this issue fixed by early next week. In the meantime, please use your best judgement. Any delays, no matter how small, add up and the budget is already stretched thin. Thank you for your continued cooperation. Wares Noori Executive Assistant to Project Manager Desert Jewel Resort Luna Insta-Messaging Autosave Carried by a Jinn member at the north-side penthouse, first level To: Jibran Zadeh From: Miyaz Obeid This conversation was automatically saved in your Conversation History ------------------------------------------------------------ >miyaz: There’s a foul wind in this place. >jibran: Sandstorm will be here soon. >miyaz: That’s not what I mean. Wasim wants us to gather more specimens for him. >jibran: What does he do with them all? >miyaz: Hang on. >miyaz: You mean you don’t know? He takes them to Bandar-e Abbas. >jibran: So the rumors of his Frankenstein lab are true? >miyaz: Careful what you say. Don’t want to end up in one of his cages. >jibran: Those poor bastards. All that pain and suffering and they still have hell to look forward to. >miyaz: Hell will be a relief after Wasim has his way with them. MESSAGE Found on a dead civilian in the observation lounge To: Imad Hakim From: Fahmi Hakim Imad, I’ve finally reached the Desert Jewel. This place it massive! Room for thousands. Some people that I met along the way, others like us, looking for a new place to start over, have decided to join me here. We've started to clean up what we can but there is so much sadness here. Evidence of the Incident is everywhere. Worst are the bodies, We’ve taken most of them and put them in the stairwells until we can figure out a proper way to dispose of them. There is a lot of work to be done if we‘re going to call this place home, but... I think this may be the place for our family. Tell mother and fath Luna Insta-Messaging Autosave Found on a Jinn member near the observation lounge. It describes an event in Deus Ex Universe: The Dawning Darkness. To: Obaidullah Mansoor From: Vahid Madani This conversation was automatically saved in your Conversation History ------------------------------------------------------------ >Obaidullah: I get a bad feeling with him. He‘s too much talk. He could charm snakes with that mouth of his. In three years I’ve never seen him pick up a gun and get messy. It’s always talk talk talk. >Vahid: I felt that way too. But you’re wrong about him. >Obaidullah: Why, what happened? >Vahid: Yesterday, after I dropped him off to set up the deal, I followed him into the Emirate Hotel. >Obaidullah: And? >Vahid: Singh said he only wanted one guy to meet him at the hotel. He insisted on this. Instead, three men arrived. Singh killed them all without hesitation. >Obaidullah: Even the one guy he said could meet him? >Vahid: All of them. Trust me, he’s one of us. Next Steps Carried by Arun Singh To: Arun Singh From: 'Salar Alam l'll remind you again Arun, this deal must go smoothly. Wasim has begun recruiting new soldiers out of the Rabi'ah shantytown, so more weapons and more powerful augmentations for these soldiers are the next step. The RFS has choked off our pipelines through Afghanistan for long enough. I want my routes back. We are building a new Jinn army, and with this army, we will push the Russians out of Afghanistan and back to their winter wasteland where they belong. I know that there is a leader in you, Arun. Prove me right. Account Activated ''Found on Sheppard's body '''To: Dominik Sheppard From: Romanek.Tomas@palisadecorp Mr. Sheppard The account has been set up. We have received the secure package via courier and placed it within your safe deposit box. Your temporary access code is 882. You will have the opportunity to change it when you come in. Thank you for trusting Palisade Property Bank. Tomas Romanek Account Manager Palisade Property Bank -- Previous email destroyed as per company policy. -- Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided pocket secretaries